1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, and to an image reading apparatus that incorporates an automatic document feeder (ADF).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of conventional image forming apparatuses which incorporate an image reading unit mounted on an image forming unit. Such image forming apparatuses include copying machines, facsimile machines, and multi-function printers (MFP). The image reading unit includes a scanner cover adapted to open and close. A user opens the scanner cover, places a document on a flatbed glass, and then closes the cover to hold the document in position before reading the document. Some scanners incorporate an ADF unit mounted on a scanner cover, so that a plurality of pages of document may be fed in sequence to the flatbed glass or ADF glass with the scanner cover closed.
In order to facilitate replacement of consumable items such as a fixing unit disposed in the image forming unit, the top cover of the image forming unit is adapted to open by an angle of substantially 90°.
The image reading unit is journaled on the image forming unit such that the image reading unit is pivotal about an axis relative to the image forming unit. Therefore, if the document remains on the ADF unit, the document will drop from the ADF unit when the image reading unit is opened inadvertently.